


Gotta Get To Work

by AliNear



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Brotherhood, College, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, Mentioned Trafalgar D. Water Law, Usopp - Freeform, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: Modern AU, Ace really just needs his work uniform. But Sabo is unhelpful and Luffy is passed out. Also Someone save Law from Doffy's existence.





	Gotta Get To Work

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction and Original Story Commissions   
>  I’m trying something new with this, I’m open for commission for fanfiction and original stories. For the original stories I need both details of OC and the world/plot you want or I can write about world/plot/prompt with my own OC. For the fanfiction I will list the series I’m mostly familiar with but am willing to work on others I’m not, those would just take more time because I will have to do research. I say this because I am a fanfiction writer and pride myself on making my characters as close to cannon as possible.
> 
> Message me on Tumblr or my AO3 Account.   
> My AO3 to message or check out my writing style is here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/works
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://aliclarissa-near.tumblr.com/post/184587797051/fanfiction-and-original-story-commissions

The clubs light was dimmed as the stages spot light turned on. Ace smiled, winking at one of the customers before lifting himself up and twirling around the pole center stage. His hands grasped the metal as he pulled himself up, using the moment to do his routine. He couldn’t help but smirk when he heard wolf whistles and cheers. When his feet finally touch the ground, he swayed his hips and winked before glancing out to check on the others.

His face broke into a grimace as he caught sight of a pink feathered monstrosity, catching Law’s gold eyes as he turned and hurriedly made his way back stage.

Wave his hand, Ace turned with a flourish and strutted off stage, keeping the steps perfectly timed and executed until he knew the audience couldn’t see him. Scowling heavily, he walked lazily towards the dressing room he shared with his brothers. Weaving through the chaos that was backstage at the Strip Club known as the "Will of D."

Spotting orange hair scowling at the second dressing room door, he called out. “Nami!”

“Ace! What the hell happened? Why is Law throwing a hissy fit?”

“His creepy ass uncle showed up just as I ended,” shrugging his shoulders he walked around her to his own door.

“Shit, can’t ask him to deal with it then.” Groaning Nami pulled out her phone and started to rapid fire text as she walked away.

Shaking his head, Ace finally made it into his dressing room. A couple chairs, vanity, and closest that was once filled with clothes met him. Along with his two brothers. His youngest brother had taken his discarded clothes, all of the outfits between the three brothers and had promptly made a nest to sleep in, his blond brother on the other hand sat on a small love seat with the brother's shared laptop firmly seated in his lap.

"How's the crowd tonight?" Sabo inquired, speaking softly as to not wake their younger brother as his eyes stayed glued onto the screen.

Ace turned his head, cracking his neck with a sickening sound before yawning out his answer "Dooofllaaamingo is out there, so Law is throwing a fit and making me do all the work."

Sabo hummed and glanced over at his brother, "Should we set Luffy on him?"

The freckled haired youth frowned, Law had asked Luffy out ages ago and they were technically dating. While Ace was happy for his rather dourer faced friend, he thought his brother could do better. Grimacing to himself, he thought to the picture that had taken up his insta feed. It was taken the past weekend, Law’s and Luffy’s first year anniversary, Law had taken him hiking at the national park. The picture was of them sitting by a small pond, with Luffy in Law’s laugh taking a selfie. They were cute in a weird not really way.

"Might have to, if Law doesn't start working were gonna lose intake…"

"Well I mean we can send Sanji or Usopp on stage." Sabo mused.

"Last time we got Usopp on stage he made us call him God Usopp for three days because he somehow ended up with more tip money then me and Law." He pouted, crossing his arms as he flopped on the into the seat beside his brother.

Sabo glanced over, frowning at his brother’s tanned and freckled leg in disgust.

"Can you at least put your pants back on?"

"Luffy is sleeping on all my clothes."

"I'M AWAKE! DON'T EAT THE MARSHMELLOWS WITHOUT ME!" Luffy suddenly screamed, his entire torso going straight up. Ace Jumped so high he fell off the couch, clutching at his heart he stared at his brother.

"They're gonna eat all my marshmallows!" Luffy mumbled, his eyes half closed.

"You tell them to stop eating your marshmallows." Sabo advised.

Luffy flopped back down without further prompt, his head slamming against the ground with residing thump, making his older brother flinch.

"Can't do much damage after Gramps dropped him so many times as a baby." The blond pondered, staring at his younger brother carefully until he could clearly see the rise and fall of his chest.

Ace scrambled forward, carefully checking over his brother with whispered curses.

“I think that was my chance to sick him on that Doffy.”

"You're ten minutes are gonna be up soon." Sabo told him bluntly after a moment, his eyes glancing between the screen and his brothers.

"Shut the fuck up and help me get the god damn uniform from under him."

"I'm writing my mid-term paper."

"Shut the fuck up and help Sabo, or when I go grocery store, I won't buy gummy worms."

A startled, betrayed gasp sounded throughout the room as Sabo all but flung the laptop off his lap.

"Pure evil, you're pure evil." Sabo told him, pulling the clothes as Ace lifted their younger brother. "The firefighter or police officer?"

"Neither, Nami wants us to go sequence. Says it brings in more money.”

Sabo hummed as he dug through the clothes to find the orange and red glittery filled short shorts. Once found, Ace put his brother back in the nest of clothes and grabbed the shorts.

"Gummy worms?"

"I'll get your god damn gummy worms, god act your age your 20 not 5." Ace scolded.

"Shut up you're the same way. So, don't you start."

Ace scoffed, but still glanced at his brother after a moment, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

"Whatever, Sabo how do I look?"

"Like your ass is on fire and you just had sex."

Ace paused on his way out the door, "You worry me."

Laughing at his back, Sabo reached over to try and wake up their younger brother.

“Come on Lu, Law needs his night in shinning armor.”


End file.
